Naruto:The Alpha
by DeschenesB
Summary: this is a revised new chapter one of Naruto:The Alpha.


Running through the forest Anko Mitarashi followed the very small and barely visible trail of Naruto Uzumaki. The reason she was looking for Naruto Uzumaki was because earlier today he stole the secret forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office. Knowing that there was no way Naruto should know where the scroll was much less steal it himself she immediately went looking for him. realizing that she had to find him before someone else did in order to protect him Anko summoned a couple of tracking dogs that were given to her by her girlfriend Hana Inuzuka and went looking for Naruto. Arriving at a tree overlooking a clearing Anko saw that a chunin sensei named Mizuki was attacking both Naruto and another chunin known as Iruka who was doing his best to protect Naruto. Watching the fight Anko was amazed when she saw Naruto use the shadow clone jutsu to create a hundred clones and beat Mizuki unconscious. Jumping down from the tree Anko walked over to Naruto and said, "Hey Naru-chan good job beating Mizuki up like that."

"He he, thanks Anko-nee. So what are you doing here?" Naruto asked smiling sheepishly with his hands behind his head.

"I was looking for you brat," Anko told him while rubbing her hands through his hair.

"Um why?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Because brat you stole something important and have every ninja in the village looking for you." Anko said in anger.

"Oh, Um, oops!" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Oops he says," Anko said as veins appeared on her head and her face turned red from anger.

"Um Naruto you might want to run," Iruka told him while pointing at an angry Anko who was getting ready to attack.

"Right see ya latter Iruka-sensei," Naruto yelled out as he ran away.

"Get back here brat and take your beating like a man," Anko yelled out as she chased after him.

"Those two are a handful," Iruka said quietly as he picked up the forbidden scroll and watched as Anko and Naruto left the forest. "Well I better bring this back to the hokage."

**(Latter with Anko)**

"Hana I'm home," Anko called out as she entered her and her girlfriend's apartment.

"I'm in the bedroom Anko," Hana Inuzuka replied.

Closing the front door Anko took off her shoes and went to her and Hana's bedroom, entering the bedroom Anko spotted Hana laying down on their bed naked showing off her tight body as well as he C-cup breasts and half hard six inch cock. Feeling herself harden at the sight of her girlfriend Anko jumped onto the bed and moved over so that her face was right next to Hana's crotch. Engulfing Hana's cock into her mouth Anko sucked on her while feeling the cock harden in her mouth. Pulling her mouth off of Hana's cock Anko licked it from the base to the tip before sliding the head back into her mouth. Sucking and running her tongue along the head of Hana's cock Anko used her right hand to stroke the shaft.

"Oh god keep going, go deeper Anko." Hana moaned out as her girlfriend sucked her off.

Doing as Hana said Anko began bobbing her head up and down Hana's cock taking her deeper and deeper. Settling Hana's cock down her throat Anko used her throat muscles to massage Hana causing her to yell out that she was cumming. Swallowing all of Hana's cum Anko pulled her head back taking her cock out of her mouth, After licking her girlfriends cock clean Anko layed down next to Hana and told her that they needed to talk about something.

"What is it?" Hana asked.

"Well you know how you're taking a genin team this year?" Anko responded.

"Yeah what about it?" Hana asked wondering where this was going.

"I think I have the perfect student for you," Anko told her.

"Really who?" Hana asked interested on who her girlfriend had in mind.

"Today I saw a new genin learn the shadow clone jutsu in only two hours not only that but when he made a clone he made hundreds," Anko explained.

"What! How is that possible?" Hana asked shocked by that information. "So who is this new genin?"

"It's Naruto," Anko told her.

"Isn't he the dead last in class how did he manage to learn the shadow clone jutsu and create so many of them?" Hana asked surprised at what she was hearing.

"I think his teachers were sabotaging his class work so that he would fail, it makes sense if you think about it." Anko told her girlfriend.

"So do you think he might be some kind of prodigy?" Hana asked.

"Maybe because I know for a fact that if he really was the dead last like everyone thinks he is then he shouldn't have been able to work out the shadow clone jutsu like he did." Anko explained.

"So if I do take him as my student should I make a team or take him as an apprentice? Hana asked.

"Take him as an apprentice he could use the one on one time."

"Alright I'll talk to the Hokage tomorrow," Hana said while reaching over to turn off the bedroom lights. "Good night love."

"Night babe," Anko said as she went to sleep.

**(The next day)**

Walking through the door to the academy Naruto Uzumaki entered the class room and moved to sit down and wait for the teacher to announce teams when Kiba Inuzuka spotted him and yelled out. "Hey dead last what are you doing here this is for ninja's only?"

Turning to Kiba Naruto yelled out while pointing to his new head band, "Shut up dog-breath do you see this head band it means I passed idiot?"

"Why you little bast…." Kiba was cut off as Iruka entered the room and yelled out for everyone to shut up and sit down. Grumbling to himself Kiba did as he was told.

"Good now I'm going to call out the teams for this year so keep quiet," Iruka said as he began.

"Team one will be….."

"Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai a genin who is in need of a new team your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"Team eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

"Team nine is still in circulation so Team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi, and Shikamrau Nara with Asuma Sarutobi as your sensei."

"Now last but not least Naruto Uzumaki you will be an apprentice to Hana Inuzuka that's all," Iruka said before Sasuke yelled out in rage.

"How dare that dobe get an apprenticeship while I an Uchiha is stuck with a team of weaklings?" Sasuke demanded to know outraged at what he saw as a wrong committed against him.

"Yeah how dare that dobe get something Sasuke-kun should get," Sakura yelled out in agreement.

"Shut up Sasuke your being taught by someone who can help you with your sharingun and as for Naruto's apprenticeship well his teacher asked for him herself." Iruka yelled out before saying, "Now shut up and wait for your sensei's to get here."

Grumbling to himself Sasuke sat down and did as he was told. A couple of seconds later a beautiful woman with ruby red eyes and black hair came in and said, "Team eight with me."

Watching team eight leave Naruto sat there and watched as an older man that looked like a younger third hokage came in and took team ten with him. looking toward the clock Naruto saw that only a couple of minutes passed getting a little restless Naruto was relieved when a young woman with purple marks on her face and brown hair entered and said. "Naruto Uzumaki let's go and get to know each other."

"Alright let's go," Naruto said jumping up in excitement and ran out the door to the class. Chuckling at Naruto's excitement Hana looked to team seven and said, "You're going to be here awhile Kakashi is always late." Having said her piece Hana left to catch up with Naruto and start getting to know her new apprentice.


End file.
